1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stile structure and interior reinforcement for a press molded door, and, more particularly, to a press molded door with an improved reinforcing material and stile structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model application No. 84204994, entitled xe2x80x9cAn Improvement For The Assembly Structure Of Pressed-Molded Doorxe2x80x9d, was applied for and granted prior to this invention. However, the subject matter of that patent suffers from drawbacks in connection with the gluing process, material used, assembly time, and size flexibility. This invention is intended to solve those problems and improve the ease of assembly.
This invention relates to a press molded door with an improved reinforcing and stile structure comprising two door panels, top, bottom, left and right structural members, and an interior reinforced material. The invention is characterized by the structure of the co-extruded, interior reinforcement which is rigid in one plane and flexible in another plane. The above mentioned interior reinforcement is made with the door panel, together, by a single mold that can reduce the assembly time, enhance the strength of door, and enhance the quality. The above mentioned reinforcement is recessed near the handle to form a closed space with two top and bottom structural members. Finally, an imitation wood grain finish is added to the door.
The above mentioned left and right structural members of this press molded door have a groove into which T-shaped left and right stiles are inserted via a compression-fit. The top and bottom structural members are combined with the two door panels to form a closed space. After that, a hole is drilled in the bottom structural member for filling the inside with polyurethane to make an imitation wood grain door.
Moreover, the press-molded door of this invention can be made to different widths according to customers"" needs, by cutting two sides of the door. Furthermore, doors with various widths can be produced by arranging the left and right stiles at different widths.